gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Radiosender (SA)
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas bietet elf Radiosender mit den verschiedensten Musikrichtungen. 155 Lieder werden von zwölf DJs begleitet. Zählt man die DJs von WCTR noch dazu, sind es 20. Im Vergleich zu Grand Theft Auto: Vice City bietet San Andreas dreimal mehr Musik. Außerdem auch dreimal mehr Radiowerbespots - einer ironischer als der andere. Das gesamte Radioprogramm wird zufällig während man spielt zusammengewürfelt. DJ plus Lied plus Imaging plus Werbung gleich Radioprogramm. Daher findet man auch keine langen Werbeunterbrechungen mehr, da diese nicht vorprogrammiert wurden. DJs melden, wie das Wetter wird, weisen für jedes Lied drei Intros und Outros auf und das Radioprogramm auf WCTR verändert sich im Laufe des Spieles. Interscope Records veröffentlichte die Musik auf CDs (→ Weblinks). Bounce FM thumb|Bounce-FM-Logo :Hauptartikel: Bounce FM ---- *'Zapp - I can make you dance' *'Kool and the Gang - Hollywood Swinging' *'Ohio Players - Love Rollercoaster' *'Rick James - Cold blooded' *'Maze - Twilight' *'Fatback - Yum Yum' *'The Isley Brothers - Between the Sheets' *'Ronnie Hudson - West Coast Poplock' *'Lakeside - Fantastic Voyage' *'George Clinton - Loopzilla' *'Dazz Band - Let it whip' *'Cameo - Candy' *'MFSB - Love is the Message' *'Ohio Players - Funky Worm' *'Johnny Harris - Odyssey' *'Roy Ayers - Running Away' *'The Gap Band - You dropped a Bomb on me' CSR 103.9 thumb|CSR-Logo :Hauptartikel: CSR 103.9 ---- *'SWV - I'm So Into You' *'Soul II Soul - Keep On Movin' *'Samuelle - So You Like What You See' *'En Vogue - My Lovin'' *'Johnny Gill - Rub You The Right Way' *'Ralph Tresvant - Sensitivity' *'Guy - Groove Me' *'Aaron Hall - Don't Be Afraid' *'Boyz II Men - Motown Philly' *'Bell Biv Devoe - Poison' *'Today - I Got The Feeling' *'Wrecks 'n' Effect - New Jack Swing' *'Bobby Brown - Don't Be Cruel' K-DST "The Dust" thumb|K-DST-Logo :Hauptartikel: K-DST ---- *'Foghat - Slow Ride' *'Creedence Clearwater Revival - Green River' *'Heart - Barracuda' *'Kiss - Strutter' *'Toto - Hold The Line' *'Rod Stewart - Young Turks' *'Tom Petty - Running Down A Dream' *'Joe Cocker - Woman To Woman' *'Humble Pie - Get Down To It' *'Grand Funk Railroad - Some Kind Of Wonderful' *'Lynyrd Skynyrd - Free Bird' *'America - A Horse With No Name' *'The Who - Eminence Front' *'Boston - Smokin'' *'David Bowie - Someone Up There Likes Me' *'Eddie Money - Two Tickets To Paradise' *'Billy Idol - White Wedding' K-Jah Radio West thumb|K-Jah-Logo :Hauptartikel: K-Jah Radio West ---- *'Black Harmony - Don't Let It Go To Your Head' *'Blood Sisters - Ring My Bell' *'Shabba Ranks - Wicked Inna Bed' *'Buju Banton - Batty Rider' *'Augustus Pablo - King Tubby Meets Rockers Uptown' *'Dennis Brown - Revolution' *'Willie Williams - Armagideon Time' *'I Roy - Sidewalk Killer' *'Toots And The Maytals - Funky Kingston' *'Dillinger - Cocaine In My Brain' *'The Maytals - Pressure Drop' *'The Pliers - Bam Bam' *'Barrington Levy - Here I Come' *'Reggie Stepper - Drum Pan Sound' *'Black Uhuru - Great Train Robbery' *'Max Romeo And The Upsetters - Chase The Devil' K-Rose thumb|K-Rose-Logo :Hauptartikel: K-Rose ---- *'Jerry Reed - Amos Moses' *'Conway Twitty And Lorretta Lynn - Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man' *'Hank Williams - Hey Good Lookin'' *'Juice Newton - Queen Of Hearts' *'Asleep At The Wheel - The Letter That Johnny Walker Read' *'The Desert Rose Band - One Step Forward' *'Willie Nelson - Crazy' *'Patsy Cline - Three Cigarettes In The Ashtray' *'Statler Brothers - Bed Of Roses' *'Mickey Gilley - Make The World Go Away' *'Ed Bruce - Mamma Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys' *'Merle Haggard - Always Wanting You' *'Whitey Shafer - All My Exes Live In Texas' *'Eddie Rabbitt - I Love A Rainy Night' *'Statler Brothers - New York City' Master Sounds FM thumb|Master-Sounds-Logo :Hauptartikel: Master Sounds FM ---- *'Charles Wright - Express yourself' *'Maceo and the Macks - Cross the Tracks (We better go back)' *'Harlem Underground Band - Smokin' Cheeba Cheeba' *'The Chakachas - Jungle Fever' *'Bob James - Nautilus' *'Booker T and the MGs - Green Onions' *'The Blackbyrds - Rock Creek Park' *'Bobby Byrd - Hot Pants' *'James Brown - Funky President' *'Lyn Collins - Rock me again and again' *'Maceo and the Macks - Soul Power '74' *'Bobby Byrd - I know you got Soul' *'James Brown - The Payback' *'Lyn Collins - Think about it' *'The JBs - Grunt' *'War - Low Rider' *'Gloria Jones - Tainted Love' *'Sir Joe Quarterman - So much Trouble in my Mind' Playback FM thumb|Playback-Logo :Hauptartikel: Playback FM ---- *'Kool G Rap and DJ Polo - Road to the Riches' *'Big Daddy Kane - Warm it up Kane' *'Spoonie Gee - The Godfather' *'Masta Ace - Me and the Biz' *'Slick Rick - Children's Story' *'Public Enemy - Rebel without a Pause' *'Eric B and Rakim - I know you got Soul' *'Rob Base and DJ EZ Rock - It takes two' *'Gang Starr - B.Y.S.' *'Biz Markie - The Vapours' *'Brand Nubian - Brand Nubian' *'Ultramagnetic MCs - Critical Breakdown' Radio Los Santos thumb|Radio-Los-Santos-Logo :Hauptartikel: Radio Los Santos ---- *'2 Pac - I Don't Give A F**k' *'Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under' *'Dr Dre - Nuthin' But A G Thang' *'Too Short - The Ghetto' *'NWA - Alwayz Into Something' *'Ice Cube - Check Yo Self (the message remix)' *'Kid Frost - La Raza' *'Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill A Man' *'Dr Dre - F**k Wit Dre Day' *'The Doc - It's Funky Enough' *'NWA - Express Yourself' *'Ice Cube - It Was A Good Day' *'Eazy E - Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn' *'Above The Law - Murder Rap' *'Dr Dre - Deep Cover' *'Da Lench Mob - Guerrillas In Tha Mist' Radio X thumb|Radio-X-Logo :Hauptartikel: Radio X ---- *'Helmet - Unsung' *'Depeche Mode - Personal Jesus' *'Faith No More - Midlife Crisis' *'Danzig - Mother' *'Living Colour - Cult Of Personality' *'Primal Scream - Movin' On Up' *'Guns N' Roses - Welcome To The Jungle' *'L7 - Pretend We're Dead' *'Ozzy Ozbourne - Hellraiser' *'Soundgarden - Rusty Cage' *'Rage Against The Machine - Killing In The Name' *'Jane's Addiction - Been Caught Stealing' *'The Stone Roses - Fool's Gold' *'Alice In Chains - Them Bones' *'Stone Temple Pilots - Plush' SF-UR thumb|SF-UR-Logo :Hauptartikel: SF-UR ---- *'Jomanda - Make my Body rock' *'808 State - Pacific' *'The Todd Terry Project - Weekend' *'NightWriters - Let the Music use you' *'Marshall Jefferson - Move your Body' *'Maurice - This is Acid' *'Mr. Fingers - Can you feel it?' *'A Guy Called Gerald - Voodoo Ray' *'Cultural Vibe - Ma Foom Bey' *'Ce Ce Rogers - Someday' *'Robert Owens - I'll be your Friend' *'Frankie Knuckles - Your Love' *'Joe Smooth - Promised Land' *'28th Street Crew - I need a Rhythm' *'Raze - Break 4 Love' *'Fallout - The Morning after' West Coast Talk Radio thumb|WCTR-Logo :Hauptartikel: West Coast Talk Radio ---- *'Area 53' *'Entertaining America' *'Gardening with Maurice' *'I Say/You Say' *'Lonely Hearts Show' *'The News with Lianne Forget' *'The Tight End Zone' *'The Wild Traveler' User Track Player thumb|User-Track-Player-Logo Zusätzlich zu den elf Radiosendern gibt es noch die Möglichkeit, eigene Musik ins Spiel einzubinden. Man muss einfach die gewünschten Musikdateien in den Ordner "Eigene Dateien/GTA San Andreas User Files/User Tracks" legen und später im Spiel den so genannten "User Track Player" auswählen. Diese Möglichkeit besteht bei der PlayStation-2-Version des Spiels nicht. Werbung Werbestimmen *Addai Borden *Alana Silvestro (Grin) *Aldis Hodge *Alex Anthony (Intergalactic Wrestling Title) *Amy Struck *Andrew Griffith *Anna Curtis *Anouchka Benson *Anthony Carvalho *Antonio Charity *Ari Forman *Ashley Whelin *Ayana Osada *Benjamin Davis *Ben Krech *Ben Moran *Beth Cameron *Bill Smith *Brian Thomas *Caron Banez *Cat Davis *Chad Doreck *Chelle Barnwell, *Chris Ferrante (Grin und Cavern of Sorrow) *Corey Wade *Craig Metzger *Dan Houser (Hamphshire Nannies) *Daniel Larlham *Danny Burstein (Inversion Therapy) *Dave Ryan *David Shatraw *Derek Bosco *Ed McMann (Logger und Zebra Bar) *Eddie Webb *Elliot Torres *Eric Ludwig *Evan Dorfman *Franceska Clemens *Fred Melamed (Epsilon Program) *Gisele Richardson *Gustavo Rex *Hillary Cannon *Jaime Perlman *James Ferrante (Cavern of Sorrow) *Jason Alan Smith *Jauretsi Saizarbitoria *Jeff Berlin (Law und Renegade) *Jen Sweeney *Jenora MacDuffie *Jerry Diner *Jodie Shawback (Schein Parfum) *John Zurhellen *Jon Dorfman *Jon Galloway *Jonathan Cannon *Jonathan Hanst (Epsilon Program und Midlife Crisis Center) *Jordan Ruderman *Joseph Morton *Julian Graham *Kelly Ryverson *Ken Foree *Kenneth Choi *Keren Sigelman *Kyle McCulloch *Laura Bykowski *Lazlow *Lenny Grossi *Lily Tillers *Madena Parwana *Marchand Odette *Maryam Parwana *Matt Eyde *Matt Helgeson *Megan Cottone *Mike Blakeney (Antrag 602 und Glory Hole Theme Park) *Mike Dillenberger *Mike O'Brien *Nancy Mitchell *Natalie Belcon *Navid Khonsari *Neal Johnston *Nika Futterman *Nina Siemaszko *Noelle Sadler *Patricia Foxx *Patrick Olsen *Pete Gustin *Rob Floyd *Rob Rush *Ron Reeve (Ammu-Nation) *Ryan Iverson *Sean R. Lynch (Eris) *Shelley Miller (Kilimanjaro) *Sonya Walger *Steve Knezevich *Tim O'Donnell *Tom Glynn *Ursula Abbott *Vanese Smith *Weazel *Will Rompf Die Werbungen *Abbigo Brokerage and Pawn *American Bank of Los Santos *Ammu-Nation *Antrag 421 *Antrag 602 *Antrag 832 *Blotto's *Bouge Cologne *Carcer City *Castrodone *Cluckin' Bell *Crimson Executive Spouse Indemnity Services *Epsilon Program *DeKoch Diamonds *Cavern of Sorrow *Dreamakers *Eris *Commando Pest Eradication *eXsorbeo *Facari Film *Commemorate Miniatures *Glory Hole Theme Park *Grin *Hampshire Nannies *Herr Gruber's Spa *Intergalactic Wrestling Title *Inversion Therapy *Janus *Kilimanjaro *Creative Plastic Surgery *Kuchen *Law *Logger *Logger light *Lustrous *Mike Andrews *Midlife Crisis Center *My five Uncles *Rapidite *Redwood Cigarettes *Renegade/Sweat *San Andreas Telephone *Schein Perfume *Sooth *Sprunk *Starfish Resort and Casino *The Crazy Cock *Tropicarcinoma *United States Army *Ultimate Disc in the Dark *Zebra Bar Anrufe Auf fast jedem Sender hört man Telefonanrufer. Beispiel K-DST: Ein Mann beschwert sich, dass die Musik, die gespielt wird, nicht gut sei. Die meisten Anrufer hat der Sender WCTR, die dort in jeder Show auftreten. Anrufer *Aaron Bleyaert *Alex AnthonyU.a. Voiceover vom LCCC, Synth & Son und Fast-Forward *Alfonso Bianco *Anthony CarvalhoU.a. Rockstar-Produktionsmitglied und V-Rock-Station-Voice *Anthony CumiaAnrufer bei Entertaining America; u.a. Voiceover vom Time Ranger und Pißwasser *Anthony Parziale *Ben Whitmore *BernieSAnrufer auf Chatterbox FM, 2001 *Big Al Staggs *Bob SevraAls Marvin Trill, Moderator von Area 53 *Bonnie Tapper *Bret Saunders *Brian Oake *Cameo Carlson *Carolyn J. Robbins *Cecilia Pleva *Charlie MurphyAls Jizzy B *Chris Rubino *Clifton PowellAls Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris *Colin Blake *Couzin EdU.a. DJ von V-Rock, 1984 *Dan Lunnie *Dave Itzkoff *Dave Ross Lunnie *David CrossAls Zero *Elliot TorresIn den San-Andreas- und Liberty-City-Stories-Credits vermerkt unter "Special Tanks" *Emmanuel Goldstein *Frank ChavezAls Fernando Martinez, Moderator von Lonely Harts *Freda McFarlane *Garrin Atwell *Gene Overton *Geoff Clark *Gregg Opie Hughes *Guy Montag *Hank Stewart *Harlan Friedman *J.D. Leeds *Jack Harte *Jamie CanfieldAls Adam First, DJ von Wave 103 *Jason Chillemi *Jay Crutcher *Jayme Thomas *Jennifer Kolbe *Jeremy WheatonU.a. Anrufer bei Heartland Values with Nurse Bob und The Men's Room *Jill Jones *Joseph Casalino *Josh Bitney *Juan AllerAnrufer auf K-Chat und Station-Voice von Rise FM, 1998 *Kara Ferrante *Karen SaltusStation-Voice von WCTR und LCFR *Karin Bykowski *Keith Broadus *Kendall Pittman *Kerry ShawU.a. Station-Voice von V-Rock *Kevin MitnickEin berüchtigter, ehemaliger Computer-Hacker *LeeAnn Curtis *Lisa Bleyaert *Lonny Ross *Lucien Jones *Mark DeLaBarre *Marshall Cook *Marty Wohlgemuth *Matt Hanrahan *Melinda Manalo *Melissa Ordway *Micah Stroud *Michael Amory *Michael Nathan *Michael RothsteinU.a. Passanten-Stimme in Vice City und Liberty City Stories *Mike Nordquist *Mike Vaughn *Moneen Daley Harte *Natalya WilsonU.a. Passanten-Stimme in Liberty City Stories *Nick Born *Nick Mandelos *Nicole Sadler *Noli McCool *Patton OswaltU.a. Anrufer bei Heartland Values with Nurse Bob und Reporter Bryce Parker von VCPR *Paul Maloney *Peter FondaAls The Truth *PurplePam.com *Ray Childs *Reed TuckerAls er selbst u.a. auf Chatterbox FM zu hören *Roey Hershkovitz *Russ MottlaAls Michael Hunt, DJ von Head Radio *Sam Whitmore *Sarah Tiefenthaler *Scott Ian *Severin Roberts *Shannon Wheeler *Sherry Wohlgemuth *Susan LewisU.a. Passanten-Stimme in Vice City *Tawn Mastery *Terrie Staggs *Terry Gnatek *Thomas Sabatini *Tim Gnatek *Vanese Smith *Wil WheatonStimme von Richard Burns und Anrufer bei Electron Zone und Vice City For Lovers Fußnoten Weblinks http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/de.gta/images/a/aa/Shopping-Cart.png Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (8 CD-Set) Kategorie:Soundtracks